Images may be provided in a variety of formats and resolutions. Some image processing applications allow an image to be processed, or converted to a different format, etc. This processing may typically be performed via one or more transforms performed on the image. In some cases, such image processing may generate a desired image, but may preclude further processing without loss of resolution since the original image may typically be discarded in the process. Also, such image processing techniques are typically quite limited.